sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Cass Prince
Name: Cass Prince Gender: Genderfluid (biologically female) Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Painting, drawing, romance stories, biking Appearance: '''Cass is a 5’7, 130 lb person of African-American descent. They have black, thick, curly hair, which they keep cropped very short. They have a sharp-looking, angular face, with a cleopatra nose and round, brown eyes. Their body is fairly slim. When they are feeling particularly feminine, they wear a thin layer of makeup. Cass’s ears are pierced, but they very rarely wear earrings, and when they do, they are simple, unobtrusive studs. In general, Cass tends to dress very androgynously. In warm weather, they usually dress in either artistic-look t-shirts or dark tank tops, along with shorts. In colder times, they typically wear men’s button-down shirts with jeans. For footwear, Cass wears a well-worn pair of black sneakers, finding anything fancier both uncomfortable and impractical. They prefer suits to dresses for formal occasions. '''Biography: Zoe and Jake Prince, respectively the principal viola and trombone players of the New York Philharmonic Orchestra, first met each other through their work. Soon after, Zoe invited Jason out for drinks, and the two entered a long relationship together, getting married after a few years. On March 16, 1996, Cassandra Prince was born to the couple in a New York hospital, who would remain their only child. Three years after Cass’s birth, Zoe’s mother Gabrielle fell severely ill. As her husband had passed away several years prior, she was unable to continue living unassisted on her own. To support her, Zoe and Jake moved in with her at her residence in Kingman. When Gabrielle succumbed to her illness after several years, Cass’s parents remained in the area, not wanting to uproot their child and having both found employment as music teachers at local schools. Cass’s childhood was ordinary, for the most part. When their parents were busy, Cass was often left in the care of Rachel Mason, the next door neighbor and close friend of Zoe and Jake. Rachel’s daughter, Christine, was the same age as Cass, and the two became very close friends, considering themselves to be sisters. Once the two girls were old enough to begin their education, they were enrolled in the same school. It was during their early education that Cass first discovered their affinity for art. This started when a simple assignment in art class to draw their favorite animal resulted in, to Cass’s eyes, a sprawling epic that depicted the results of introducing a T-Rex into the ecosystem of Kingman. This greatly amused their teacher, whose encouragement prompted Cass to continue drawing on their own time. Their parents were very supportive of them, making sure to always provide them with an equal amount of praise and constructive criticism, to gently nudge them into improving themself. As a child, Cass often rode their bike around the suburb where they lived, traveling to the nearby stores in order to procure snacks. As they grew older, Cass continued to ride, but more for its own sake. They needed the exercise, and enjoyed the opportunity to get outside and listen to their music. Cass tends to think of it as a form of stress relief, freeing themself of the need to do anything else but concentrate on the road in front of them. Though most of their biking is done in the city, Cass does occasionally travel outside the city to ride on dedicated off-road bike trails, mostly for the change in scenery. During their last year of middle school, Cass and Christine met and became friends with a new kid in their grade, Marco Korsman. Before too long, Christine and Marco started going out. This continued until their Sophomore year of high school, when the two broke up after a heated fight sparked by Christine accusing Marco of being emotionally distant. Not wanting their two best friends to remain angry at each other, Cass attempted to make peace between the two. Unfortunately for Cass, all this accomplished was turning both of them against Cass as well. Though Cass had always been a quiet person, losing their friends caused Cass to retreat even further into themself. Though they remained able to interact with others, Cass developed a crippling aversion to voicing their opinions to others. They became convinced that nothing good would ever come of them trying to persuade others, no longer having the confidence to even attempt to lead others. They have remained this way up to the present day, even after they reconciled with their friends a year later. Even as a young child, Cass sometimes felt discomfort when describing themself as entirely female, a term that never seemed to exactly fit them. In their first year of high school, Cass signed up for Tumblr in order to more easily share their art, and was introduced for the first time to its LGBT community. Through reading the stories of others in the community, Cass came to the conclusion that they were a transgender male. Though this didn’t sit entirely right with them, either, they assumed it to be the only explanation. Cass brought the issue up to their parents, and while they were caught off-guard, they ultimately supported their child and suggested seeing a psychologist to allow Cass to fully work out their feelings. Through conversations with the psychologist, Cass came to the realization that they were truly genderfluid, not a transgender male. This diagnosis was even harder for their parents to comprehend, but after discussing it among themselves, they decided that the most important thing was that their child felt comfortable with who they were, daughter or not. After they had time to fully process what they were feeling, Cassandra requested that others refer to them as “Cass”, and with gender neutral pronouns. However, due to worry of their community's reaction, they are only out to their parents and closest friends. Everyone else knows them only as a girl named Cassandra, thinking “Cass” to be just a nickname. Despite this, Cass has decided to stop wearing their skirts and dresses, instead switching to an androgynous wardrobe that they felt suited them more. The change in the way they present has made Cass feel much more comfortable in their own skin, but it still causes them anguish when others refer to them as “her”. Cass maintained their interest in art up through high school, continuing to hone their skills. They typically spent several hours a day either drawing or painting, finding both forms to be interesting in their own ways. Although Cass sometimes amused themself by drawing fan art of characters from shows they liked, along with various other random sketches, their true passion was painting scenes that told a story all by themselves, seemingly still frames from a grander work. Cass loved to subtly, painstakingly introduce details into a painting to reveal information about its subjects. They were able to successfully capture both technical details and evoke emotions. Though Cass identifies as asexual, and has never been in a relationship, they consider themself to be a hopeless romantic. They adore the concept of two human beings meeting and coming to truly understand and love each other, and will tirelessly consume any media that satisfactorily conveys that theme, be it a book, movie, show, or game. They do, however, have very tight standards about what they consider to be a quality romance, detesting media where two characters arbitrarily come together for the sake of having a romance subplot. It is the legitimate chemistry between people they enjoy, not the act of romance in itself. Throughout high school, Cass consistently got high grades, due to constant study and effort. Socially, they keep a very small and very close circle of friends, often preferring quiet isolation to the company of others. Cass is otherwise still perfectly able to interact with other students, but is usually too anxious to truly express themself, a fact that they despise and spend an unhealthy amount of time lambasting themself over. After graduation, they intend to attend the best-regarded liberal arts college they can get accepted into. Cass considers themself to be a cynic who is desperately trying to be an optimist. They admire those who see beauty in everything and good in everyone, but in practice, Cass tends to assume the worst of others and has a generally sour outlook. They do make a concentrated effort to think positively, but their anxiety gets in the way more often than not. Because of this, Cass spends a large amount of their time feeling melancholic and listless. As exemplified by the level of detail in their art, Cass is very observant of their surroundings, and is an attentive listener. However, this trait, combined with their anxiety, often makes them read too much into the changes in tone or expression of others. Advantages: Due to their issues with expressing their opinion, Cass would function well in a group, and likely avoid causing any conflicts. They are highly analytical and detail-focused with their art, which has also influenced the way they look at the world. They are healthy and in shape due to years of biking. Disadvantages: Cass has self-worth issues, and would thus lack the required confidence to be an effective leader. Their withdrawnness would make it difficult for them to forge effective connections on-island. Their romanticism may leave them open for manipulation by others. Designated Number: Female student No. 001 --- Designated Weapon: Mop Conclusion: Genderwhat now? Actually doesn't matter, you're fucked anyway. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by dmboogie. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'dmboogie '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Mop (assigned weapon, discarded) '''Allies: 'Travis Lynch 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Cass woke up on a stairwell and climbed it until they found the asylum rooftop where Travis Lynch had been placed. They felt comfortable discussing various things like their immediate plans and their mundane dreams, and the conversation also turned to the nature of art. At this point Vanessa Stone appeared, helping along an injured Min-jae Parker. The duo made Cass nervous, and though the conversation went well for a while Vanessa had a manic outburst and Trav and Cass decided they didn't feel comfortable with the other two staying, and the other two left. Cass was unsure, but they slept in shifts with Trav despite their doubts about an alliance. During their shift they took the time to send a message home. The next day they hear announcements with Trav while eating breakfast, and reflect on the suffering their friend Clarice Halwood must have gone through due to the deaths of her close ones. Trav remarks they can stay on the roof. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"'Even if no one listens or cares at first, and even when anybody who could have recognized their names is gone, it's still there, y'know?"'' - Cass to Travis, on the nature of art. Other/Trivia * On the day they were abducted, Cass was wearing a black tanktop with a red heart in the middle, jeans, and black sneakers. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Cass, in chronological order. '''Pre-Game: * Only Love is With Us Now, Something Warm and Pure * Spare Tire * Hot Problems * Look Around, Look Around * In C. V6: * Five Finger Death Punch * They Stumbled Into Faith and Thought Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Cass Prince. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students